De vuelta a Hogwarts
by Remus Lupin2
Summary: Hola!! este es mi cuarto episodio. Tenia que poner hasta el cinco pero no tengo tiempo.
1. Capitulo

*Devuelta a Hogwarts* *Capitulo 1: El reencuentro*  
  
No, te muevas- un hombre alto y corpulento de ojos negros, con otros tres que debían ser hermanos acorralaron a una chica joven de unos 13 años- danos todo el dinero que tengas. Si y date prisa- hablo otro hambre- Y ¿a vosotros no os han enseñado educación?- una chica alta de ojos verdes, pelo color castaño oscuro con reflejos dorados y pelo rizado de altura 1.70cm y delgada- ¿Y a ti?- los hombres se abalanzaron contra ella y se olvidaron a la otra la llevaron ante un callejón sin salida (se podía salir por una reja que había)- Hola me llamo July. No quería interrumpir pero esto yo soy así. ¿No me aran nada verdad?- ella estaba muy nerviosa- ¿Es que nunca te callas?- hablo otro- Esto... no. Ni debajo del agua ¿Por qué?- esta se le fue el santo al cielo no otra vez no. No quería duplicar su cuerpo e irse a otro lado. Hubo una luz azul y desapareció- Apareció en su coche debía volver como se había ido volvió pero su cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo le costo mucho levantarse tenia que huir cogió su varita y hizo una explosión disimuladamente hacia la verja. Salió corriendo cuando los hombres se dieron cuenta fueron detrás de ella pero lo único que encontraron fue un mechón de pelo, había desaparecido. Un rato después llega a casa agotada. Cogió su varita que era: Delgada y Flexible, 26 cm, Ciprés(madera), Colmillo de Hombre Lobo y Especialidad Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. July Attembong no vuelvas ha hacer esa tontería- se decía así misma- ¿Eh? ¿Quién anda hay?- una lechuza negra picoteaba la ventana de la cocina- pense que se habían olvidado que existía. Espera linda, espera que ahora te abro- abrió la ventana y entro la lechuza le dejo la carta y marcho- bien. "Queridisima señorita Attembong: necesitamos su ayuda para este año en Hogwarts ya que el señor tenebroso a resucitado. Con el puesto-(Nota: no me lo digan ¿Defensa contra las artes oscuras?)- de... historia de la magia ya que su anterior profesor se ha jubilado (aunque sea un fantasma)- (Nota: ¿que se habían creído que era esa asignatura?)- le enviaremos a nuestro enviado especial a las 8:00 de la tarde para contarle más sobre el tema"- dan las 8:00 empunto y tocan a la puerta- ¡Ya va!- abre la puerta y entra Hagrid- vaya, vaya que especial tan grande. Pasa por favor Hagrid. Deacuerdo, como tu ya sabes han pasado 15 años desde la muerte de los Potter- July hizo una mueca- y hace poco el señor tenebroso a recuperado su cuerpo y poderes y necesitamos a algunos de los profesores más capacitados- Hagrid la miró- Sí Hagrid, lo sé. Pero... ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en eso?- Hagrid se sorprendió- Tú eres una de las brujas más capacitadas- July negó la cabeza- No unos de los magos más capacitados es Sirius Black. Paralelo desconocido- ella sonrió un poco- Pero usted también es una de ellos. ¿No fuiste una de sus compañeras de bromas?- July negó la cabeza- Yo iré pero te digo que tengo que dejar mi trabajo, mi vida muggle y todo- Hagrid parecía decepcionado- ¡Pues claro! Cuenta con migo- Hagrid parecía echarse a llorar- Tienes que estar en el aden 9/3 cuartos el día uno de Septiembre a las 11:00 de la mañana. Osea mañana por la mañana- Hagrid estaba muy contento-  
  
¿Importa si estoy vestida de policía muggle?- Hagrid negó la cabeza- bien porque me toca turno y justo acaba a esa ora. Adiós Hagrid. Esa misma noche soñó con él. Esa noche era luna llena, Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo a esas oras. A la mañana siguiente envío una lechuza a su madre explicándoselo todo y marcha al aden 9/3 cuartos vestida como una policía muggle junto a su carrito y una lechuza negra de ojos verde como ella llamada "Linda" que dejo en la puerta y empezó su trabajo. Para entrar en el aden (cualquiera) tenían que ser revisados los ante brazos. Cuando le toco el turno a los Weasley con Harry y Hermione con ellos. El siguiente. Muy bien ¿Nombre y apellidos?- era el turno de Harry- Harry Potter- respondió- Vives con tus tíos los Dursley ¿No?- le seguía mirando de una forma extraña-  
  
Si- le volvió a responder- Bien enseñare tus antebrazos no creo que... pero será necesaria- le miró- por dios cuanto te pareces a James... bueno puede pasar. ¡Siguiente!- así un buen rato asta que le tocó el turno del señor Malfoy- Buenos días señorita Attembong- el señor Malfoy hizo una pequeña reverencia-  
  
Ni lo sueñes. Nombre: Lucius Malfoy. Enséñame tus antebrazos- Malfoy entre riñas y peros se lo remango y le salió al descubierto la marca tenebrosa- muy bien dame tu varita y objetos mágicos. Que deshonra ser capturado por muggles. Tu una sangre limpia- se burlo mientras le detenían- Muy bien se me termina el turno- salió hacia donde tenia el carrito y marcha hacia el aden 9/3 cuartos entro y cogió asiento después de revisar las pastillas contra el mareo- más le vale al viaje que sea tranquilo. Después de una ora en el tren se paro. Eso hizo que July se despertara de golpe. Habían venido aurores de repente ella apareció fuera. En realidad solo su forma astral que estaba poco practicada: Sal de nuestro camino maldita muggle- dijo un auror. En realidad había 20 aurores más y un par de dementores- ¿Cómo me llamo señor? Yo no soy ninguna muggle soy una bruja de sangre limpia como lo llamáis vosotros- ella hizo una mueca- ¿De donde has salido?- dijo uno- Del tren- dio ella- ¿A qué venís aquí? A busca a Black- dijo otro a ella le llega un sentimiento. ¿Black no había sido no de sus mejores amigos? No, no iba a creer lo que dice un puñado de magos que ni siquiera le conocían- Bueno no se tienen que preocupar y ya rebusque por todos los lados- dijo dirijiendose hacia los aurores- ninguno de nosotros escodemos debajo de la capa a Black- dijo dirijiendose hacia los dementores- Bien, bien. Vamos ha echarle un vistazo- July le puso la mano. No pensaba dejar que revisaran el tren estaba cansada- No. Están asustando a los más pequeños- dijo señalando a unos de primero- Bien nos vamos- se dio la vuelta y todos marcharon- Uf!!! No hagan ruido ninguno- dijo dirijiendose hacia los de primero entro en su vagón y encontró su cuerpo tendido en el sofá- Mierda todavía no he vuelto- se oyeron unos ladridos. Eso era el colmo solo quería dormir- se acabo ¿quien esta ladrando...? - La profesora había salido del vagón. Para sorpresa de todos miró al perro y lo abrazo fuerte- Sirius me vas a contar donde has estado todo este tiempo si no, no te vas a librar del castigo por ladrar- el perro se escondió detrás de Harry, Ron y Hermione- Black tienes tres minutos si no quedas recluido aunque sea en forma de perro- el perro salió y poco después se transformo en hombre un hombre que la tenia miedo- Hola July. ¿Cuánto tiempo...?- Derrepente una luz azul apareció y ella se desvaneció- ¿Dónde esta July? Aquí Sirius- acababa de salir de un vagón de alado llevaba una túnica diferente. Antes la llevaba de color azul celeste pero ahora era de color verde botella y más ajustada- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- Sirius estaba boquiabierto- Uy casi no lo hago por culpa de unos bribones muy bribones- dijo July enseñándole la lengua- es mi la forma astral si controlar. -¿Lo conseguiste- Sirius fue ha abrazarla y la varita de July se interpuso- Ni se te ocurra Black,- ambos hicieron la misma mueca a la vez eso hizo que los tres jóvenes se partiera de risa- que yo sepa había cuatro merodeadores y tu no fuiste quien me ayudo- Sirius la miro con simpatía sabia que dentro de poco iba a explotar- Si te sirve... quien te apoyo... - iba a seguir hablando- le veras... en... Hogwarts... Esta muy confundido Black si pensabas que eso te ayudaría mucho estas fastidiado- empezaron a correr en circulo y July le lanzaba hechizos a Sirius que él esquivaba justo a tiempo de repente un chico llamado Neville abrió la puerta se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Black corriendo un poco más adelante que una bruja no mucho menor(Que Sirius) que el poco después cayó la profesora Sirius se dio cuenta al tiempo y la cogió todos se inmutaron de la presencia de Neville y una luz azul aparecido detrás del chico cual le empujaba para adelante- 


	2. Capitulo

*De vuelta a Hogwarts*  
  
*Capitulo 2:¿Qué haria yo si ti Sirius?*  
  
Chico no le puedes decir esto a nadie- dijo July cerrando la puerta tras de sí-  
  
Ahora Neville perteneces a un gran grupo- dijo Harry-  
  
De cual también hay profesores- gruño Black- y niños.  
  
No, nos podrás delatar- dijo Ron-  
  
Y nos ayudaras junto algunos profesores: Snape, Lupin y Dumblendore talvez se nos unen más- dio Hermione-  
  
¿Lupin y Snape?- ahora era el turno de queja de July- me niego a trabajar con esos dos. Snape casi me mata y Lupin... - no podía quejarse de eso no ella le había dejado a el- esto... me niego.  
  
Venga July tampoco te vas a morir- Sirius la miró-  
  
Pero puede que alguien si el día 13 viernes- ese día que pasaría- recuerden que nadie puede molestarme. Podría matar a alguien.  
  
¿Tu? Venga ya solo te transformas en una náyade (prima lejana de las sirenas)- dijo Sirius-  
  
¿Solo? Sirius las náyades son mujeres que cada viernes trece se transforman en sirenas de origen griego son como velas pero más malignan si están en el agua no hace nada más que purificarla pero si se encuentran con un hombre le seduce les dominan y les asesina. Eso no pasa si esta con una mujer- Sirius que no conocía esa pare de la historia se estremeció- claro que se puede vivir con eso.  
  
Ellas si están delante de una mujer tienen el pelo color oro, plateado o negro y sus ojos es azul aguamarina. Si están delante de un hombre son como a el le gustan las mujeres pero eso si sus ojos son aguamarina- Sirius se sonrojo-  
  
Si eso lo pudo descubrir solo. Solo hacen daño a los hombres y a los niños no pero ellos la pueden ver tal y como les gusta- July miró a Sirius muy enfadada- me voy chicos. Encantada de conocerte Neville.  
  
Sirius ¿por qué no le gusta trabajar con el profesor Lupin?- pregunto Harry-  
  
Pues porque estaban casados. Ella le dejo justo el día e el que tus padres murieron. Fue a la ultima persona que vieron- dijo Sirius- a no, no me preguntéis por que no porque no lo se.  
  
¿Por qué era un licántropo?- pregunto Hermione-  
  
No entonces no se hubiera casado con él- dijo Sirius con una risita- además ella fue quien lo descubrió... - decía Sirius-  
  
Black ven aquí ahora mismo- derrepente la chica que había sido dos fue una tendida en el suelo- quiero decir ayúdame para que te pelee ¡ahora mismo!- de repente el tren paro- ya llegamos. Pero de mi no te has escapado. Quédate aquí convertido en perro y ahora sígueme.  
  
Después de recorrer varios pasillos junto a Sirius se paro en un cogió una carta y leyó la contraseña "papas fritas sabor escarabajo" se abrió el despacho del profesor Dumblendore:  
  
Lupin vaya a buscar a Sirius- dijo el profesor Dumblendore-  
  
Creo que no será necesario profesor- dijo July que en ese momento entraba Black en perro y luego se transformo e Sirius. De repente le empezó a doler el ante brazo ella había sido espía de Dumblendore (como Snape una mortifaga sin ganas de serlo) y lo había hecho y no, no quería irse oyó unas vocees que se apagaban y otras que llagaban estaba contra el señor tenebroso arrodillada con ropas sueltas de color azul celeste que pronto transformo en negras-  
  
Attembong me alegro de que sigas siendo una mortifaga por salvar la vida de ese licántropo- dijo Voldermot-  
  
Si mi señor- ella se inclino más abajo como si se estuviera retorciéndose de dolor- es la hora me voy- la chica desapareció y volvió a su cuerpo que estaba tendido en el suelo estaba muy pálida-  
  
Ya volviste July- pregunto Sirius que era el único que no estaba arrodillado en el suelo-  
  
Si eso parece. No se preocupen si derrepente me desmayo es solo por que me voy a otro lugar con mi forma astral- July estaba orgullosa ya casi la controlaba había vuelto cuando ella había querido-  
  
¿La conseguiste?- Lupin la miraba con los ojos como platos acordándose las largas oras en la biblioteca buscando como hacerla-  
  
Claro que sí. Solo necesitaba estar en peligro y se activo por primera vez- July sonrío mientras se levantaba-  
  
Bien como hacemos para que no cojan a Sirius mientras que nos ayude- dijo Lupin levantándose con los otros magos-  
  
No lo aremos. Si Neville Loogbooton le ha descubierto (porque entro en el vagón) no hizo nada solo obedeció. Igual que los aurores y dementores que no lo descubrieron pero quería revisar el tren no habrá que hacer nada- July tenia la cara muy seria-  
  
¿Dementores?- dijo Dumblendore-  
  
¿Cómo los echaste?- pregunto Snape-  
  
Sí. Les eche, les dije que ninguno de nosotros escondíamos a Black debajo de la capa aunque no era verdad- July miró a Sirius muy seria- podían a verte visto eso seria muy peligroso  
  
Después del banquete y la selección para las casas le ofrecieron a Sirius una habitación para el solo, que llegaba a las cocinas por un pasadizo cual el acepto con mucho gusto. También le encargaron una varita a Black: Curva y Rígida, 29 cm, Sauce, Pluma de Fenix y Adivinación. Cual recibió encantado. Pero July tenia un secreto... las varitas de Lily y James las tenia ella la de Lily era: Delgada y Flexible, 26 cm, Manzano, Pestaña de Centauro y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la de James era Delgada y Flexible, 26 cm, Caoba, Escama de Sirena y Transformaciones. ¿Qué hacer con ellas? No le pertenecían. Si se las daba a Lupin o a Sirius. No mejor a Harry. Y como decirle que ella era su madrina. Había cosas que ni si quiera ella sabia hacer, si ella se le presenta con las varitas o mejor si el día de Navidad le enviaba una nota con las varitas. Y le decía que ella era la madrina. ¿Qué hacer? Seguro que Sirius sabia que hacer eso aria iría haber a Sirius. A la mañana siguiente July no se presento en el desayuno fue a las cocinas con las dos varitas:  
  
Buenos días señorita ¿Desea tomar algo?- dijo un elfo doméstico-  
  
Una galleta de chocolate y ver al señor Black- dijo con una sonrisa- y un baso de leche.  
  
Muy bien señorita, enseguida- dos elfos domésticos llegaron le dieron la leche y la galleta- sígame por favor- ella asintió dejando el baso en la mesa- tendrá que firmar para que Dumblendore sepa quien ha venido y también el asunto- allá volvió a asintir cogió la pluma que le ofrecían y escribió con una letra clara "Tengo una duda que el único que podrá resolver es Sirius. Firmado: Attembong, July"  
  
Bien llévenme ante el- el elfo la llevo ante un cuadro y dijo en un idioma de los elfos unas palabras y se abrió el retrato de una elfina muy linda. Allí estaba Sirius-  
  
Pense que se les había olvidado que existía- dijo con una mueca-  
  
Bien. Yo casi lo consigo, necesito tu ayuda- dijo July-  
  
¿Para qué?- dijo Sirius?  
  
Para saber que tengo que hacer con esto- saco unas cajas de varitas en las cuales había puesto los nombres Lily Potter y en la otra James Potter-  
  
¿Cómo las tienes tu?- dijo Black cogiéndolas-  
  
Porque se me había quedado la varita en su casa fui ha buscarla y Hagrid se llevaba a Harry. Fui ha ver que había pasado. Estaban muertos y entonces vi una tela que pertenecía a Peter el los había traicionado y junto a mi varita estaba las de ellos la cogí y me marche- July las miró y luego dijo- le tengo que decir a Harry que yo soy su madrina.  
  
Eso mejor que se lo digas después de su primera clase le pides que se quede un ratito más y se lo dices- dijo Sirius-  
  
Gracias Sirius, ¿Qué aria yo sin ti?- miró a Sirius-  
  
¡Tonterías!- y los dos empezaron a reír-  
  
No deberás te debo uno- dijo July- bueno adiós me voy tengo mi primera clase con los sextos  
  
Si y ten cuidado por si te hecha ratones o ratas que no abra nadie para defenderte- la miró y ella sonrío-  
  
Mientras no aya nadie me da igual- le enseño la lengua mientras se iba- 


	3. Capitulo

*De vuelta a Hogwarts* *Capitulo 3: Harry tienes que saber algo*  
  
En la clase de Historia de la magia de 6º curso (el de Harry) paso el tiempo volando ella sabia juegos cuales te hacían aprender mucho más que pasarse estudiando una hora. Era muy parecida al profesor Lupin. Al final de la clase que era Grinffindor con Slycerin:  
  
Potter te puedes quedar un momento necesito hablar con tigo- Malfoy se rió- y con usted también señor Malfoy. Antes que Potter- tras eso Harry se sintió mucho mejor salieron todos los demás menos Harry y Malfoy- señor Malfoy ¿le parece de risa que le tenga que dar a Potter un comunicado?- Malfoy la miró con frialdad así que no le iba a pelear-  
  
Profesora creo que me confundí. Me reí de un chiste de Crabe- ella negó la cabeza-  
  
Crabe esta en la enfermería. Te eh pillado Malfoy. Cinco puntos menos por mentir a un profesor y 10 menos por reírte en clase- Malfoy trago saliva y salió-  
  
Profesora yo... no eh echo nada- dijo Harry. ¿Cómo sabría ella que anoche había salido?-  
  
Si te refieres a lo de los pasillos nocturnos. Tu padre los hacia mejor. Te vi anoche, solo quería decirte una cosa y darte dos cosas- abrió el cajón y saco dos cajas que se las entrego- esa son las dos cosas. Y la noticia es que yo soy tu madrina. Las varitas de tus padres- a Harry le parecía imposible que tuviera en sus manos las varitas de sus padres. Y ella era su madrina-  
  
Bien. La próxima vez are menos ruido- dijo mirándola- profesora ¿puedo ir ha verla mañana? Es que no nos deja ir a los alumnos a ver a Sirius- Harry estaba sonriendo-  
  
No lo siento pero no, mañana es viernes trece- dijo sin hacerle caso- prueba con un perfecto. Ellos si pueden hacerlo. ¿Tu no eres prefecto?  
  
Si lo soy pero esa parte no la sabia- se saco la insignia del bolsillo y se la puso- muchas gracias  
  
Ok. Mañana no estoy dispuesta a dar clase ¿me arias un favor?- dijo July mirándole-  
  
Sí ¿Cuál?- dijo Harry extrañado-  
  
Reparte estos ejercicios y esto para que se lo estudien- dio entregándole un montón de folios- gracias  
  
Bueno me tengo que ir- dijo Harry marchándose- A la mañana siguiente:  
  
¿July estas hay? Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo- el profesor Lupin que había olvidado el día que era había ido ha hablar con ella-  
  
Claro pasa, pasa- no hablaba July sino la náyade-  
  
Gracias... - Lupin abrió la puerta y hay estaba July (era el tipo de mujer que a el gustaban) entonces la miró sus ojos o eran los de July pero no le importaba. Se le había olvidado lo que había ido a decirle- estas preciosa- ella se le acerco un poco pero de repente retrocedió-  
  
Márchate, Remus largo ya- parecía que no le soportaba el despertó la vio ella era la náyade. No era July en cierto modo era ella transformada en aquella cosa pero espera había dos un la que retrocedía y la otra la que le hachaba se habían dividido pero no por mucho tiempo salió y cerro la puerta poco después solo quedo una chica-  
  
A la mañana siguiente. En el Gran Comedor:  
  
¡Remus!- July se había despertado antes para reñirle después de pedirle perdón-  
  
¿Sí July?- Remus también se había levantado antes-  
  
Esto, yo, siento lo de ayer. Pero fe por tu culpa. Como se te ocurrió venir- July le miraba con seriedad- podrías haber muerto. Estas chiflado.  
  
Se me olvido July- dijo Remus-  
  
Hay Lunático siempre tan despistado- dijo July-  
  
Bueno pero yo no tanto como tu Ninfa- Lupin rió mientras ella le enviaba una cara muy severa- 


	4. Capitulo

*De vuelta a Hogwarts* *Capitulo 4. Recuerdos de la infancia*  
  
Después de una semana después de lo sucedido. Remus y July seguían sin hablarse. Harry iba a todas horas libres a ver a Sirius. Ron y Hermione se habían hecho novios(es una larga historia)En el Gran Comedor:  
  
-¡Oh! La profesora contra Slycerin- Draco había fundado un club contra la profesora July Attembong desde que quito los puntos-  
  
Malfoy. ¿Me aprecian tanto?. Que ilusión - July hizo una mueca-  
  
No, profesora es en contra de que usted os quito puntos- dijo una chica del grupo-  
  
¡Oh! En serio. No creerás que después de esto estaréis muy bien- July hizo una mueca- como sigáis así no os quitare puntos sino os suspenderé la asignatura.  
  
Muy bien como quiera la asignatura puede esperar- dijo otro-  
  
Ok. No volváis por aquí o enviare notas a vuestros padres- todos los niños se estremecieron-  
  
En el despacho de la profesora Attembong (July) revive algunos recuerdos de su edad en Hogwarts (Como conoció a sus mejores amigos, el sombrero seleccionador, su primera clase y otras muchas cosas):  
  
¿Cómo fue? Coincidencia o destino- esa pregunta se había hecho desde que los conoció. A sus mejores amigos claro esta- me acuerdo perfectamente cuando no conocimos, fue en el tren:  
  
Hola ¿Me puedo sentar?- acababa de llegar ella pero a los once años. Se lo preguntaba a el profesor Remus también en su juventud-  
  
Si - el chico tenia aspecto cansado y enfermizo, sin ganas de estar allí-  
  
Poco después habían llegado una pareja que desde la primera vista se habían enamorado Lily Evans y James Potter. Al buen rato llega otro chico al lado de otra chica sus nombres eran Sirius Black y Roberta March. Si ese no fue él ultimo poco después entro en el vagón un chico solo y bastante bajo su nombre Peter Pettigrew. Enseguida se hicieron amigos, se contaron sus secretos y temores todos no... Remus Lupin no contó que era un licántropo y que su mayor miedo era la luna y se hizo el dormido. Yo me mareaba después de contar lo mío tuve que tomar varias pastillas contra el mareo.  
  
Así había pasado el principio de una amistad- ella suspira- Me acuerdo de la selección:  
  
Attembong, July- la llamo la profesora Mcdonagall ella se acerco sentó y le pusieron el sombrero-  
  
Es una chica inteligente, sin temores, no le gusta dejar un trabajo a medias, muy valiente, luchadora, un poco ambiciosa, amable, algo tímida, muy sincera. Si creo que tu lugar esta en... Grinffindor - la chica se adelanta a la mesa de Grinffindor esperando que sus amigos fueran con ella-  
  
Malfoy, Lucius (Fue a Slycerin), Snape, Severus(fue a Slycerin) Evans, Lily (fue a Grinffindor) Potter, James(fue a Grinffindor) March, Roberta (fue la primera Rawencland) Black, Sirius (Grinffindor) Lupin, Remus (Grinffindor) Pettigrew, Peter (fue el ultimo Grinffindor) Chang, Marcos y Linda ( fueron a Rawencland) Crabe, Vicente (Slycerin) Gole, Víctor(Slycerin) Sufflem, Silvia (primera Huffelpuf)- la profesora había dejado de llamar a los niños había cerrado o envuelto el pergamino y se había sentado a comer-  
  
Si, si, si, así fue la selección fue difícil pensar que de una selección fuésemos muy amigos. Mi primera clase. Mi preferida DCLAO con profesora de Slycerin (jefa) fue mi clase preferida era muy estricta pero fue mi preferida. Y cuando Lunático se me declaró- mira a la luna era llena no se podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto el tiempo- Me acuerdo que fue en el aula de astronomía yo hacia un mapa lunar...  
  
¿Ninfa estas aquí? (Ninfa era un mote que me habían puesto por mis pequeñas transformaciones)- Lupin me había seguido hasta el aula-  
  
Esto... Sí- dije sin hacerle caso mientras se me escurría una lagrima había descubierto lo que no quería descubrir (que Remus era un licántropo)- ¿no te das cuenta de que alguien se daría cuenta?  
  
¿Del que?- pregunto Remus-  
  
Que eres un licántropo. Todos teníamos penas y nos las contamos pero tu no a nosotros- le mire a los ojos él miraba a sus pies como avergonzado yo sentí mucho esa reacción lo primero que hice fue abrazarle- ¿no creerás que dejaremos de ser tus amigos verdad?- Él me miro mucho más contento parecía aliviado-  
  
Tenia que haberlo contado- Remus me miro como si estuviera desdichado-  
  
Lunático, Lunático nunca aprenderás que lo que somos, somos y no lo podemos cambiar- le dije abrazándolo más fuerte- y se dice que los sentimientos no se suelen esconder mucho tiempo, por eso te digo: Te quiero Remus- Remus me miró de una forma muy extraña pero luego se hizo cálida-  
  
Yo también te quiero July- nos acercamos y nos dimos nuestro primer beso yo cerré los ojos por unos instantes pero no pude contenerlos quería ver sus ojos, su cara su corazón-  
  
Si fue tan romántico todavía me acuerdo- me arrodille y saque de un cajón una poesía que me había escrito él:  
  
*Te quiero mi dulce niña Te quiero de todo corazón Siempre estaré a tu lado En tu lindo corazón Yo, de ti quede prendado De ti y de tu sonrisa Estoy locamente enamorado De un ángel con sonrisa divina Y corazón grande como ninguno* 


End file.
